


Anywhere With You Series: (1) Nightfall

by RonRos47



Category: Supergirl, Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 03:46:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19369207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonRos47/pseuds/RonRos47
Summary: While fighting their latest villain, Kara, Alex, Maggie find themselves on a world known as Earth-100505. This world is unlike any they've ever known or come across with people they only viewed as fiction.  However nothing is as it seems.  Afterall, the trio deal with the unknown and unfamiliar everyday so how can this be any different?





	Anywhere With You Series: (1) Nightfall

**Author's Note:**

> 1.) The word Scintillate means to phase, or polarization of an electromagnetic wave to fluctuate in a random manner.
> 
> 2.) I switched things around a bit when it came to the characters. Instead of Winn, I have Brainy. Maggie knows all about multiverses. She was on Earth-One. Alex and Sara never slept together.
> 
> 3.) Given that Edward and Bella had forever it always bugged me that Renesmee grew at a rapid rate. I always wanted them to have more time with her so for this (and many of my other Twilight stories) I choose to have Renesmee grow at the rate of a human. For the sake of this story she actually is a one year old infant.

“Alex, no!” Kara and Maggie both cried out at the same time as she ran towards the metahuman known as Scintillate.

Alex continued to fire her weapon towards him and when that wasn’t work she used her magnetic gloves but the closer she got the deeper and deeper she reached his field without even knowing it. Scintillate had a way of trapping his victims into a force field that led someone to another place on Earth. Once he had captured a DEO agent and the guy had found himself in Antarctica. 

Now Alex reached closer and closer. It was hard to determine how far the meta’s field went, something the DEO was still trying to figure out.  
Maggie ran towards Alex trying to get to her in time, fearing the worst and Kara, as Supergirl, did the same.

Scintillate smiled at Supergirl. He had caught her right where he wanted her. Expanding his web Alex, Maggie, and Supergirl were gone in the blink of an eye. He then smiled at the rest of Alex’s team, a mischievous grin, and blinked himself away too having completed his task.

“Supergirl,” J’onn said on comms, “Agent Danvers, do you read me? Supergirl, Agent Danvers come in.”

J’onn looked at Brainy. “Find them.”

“Already trying Mr. Boss Man.” Brainy used his quick skills to locate the trio. It took hours to do so. 

“Anything,” J’onn asked.

“Nothing. I’ve already scanned our earth, other places in time and zilch, nada, empty, zippo.”

“I get it Brainy,” said J’onn. “Any other place they could be? How is this even possible, I thought Scintillate could only send people to other locations, I didn’t know he could send them elsewhere.”

“None of us did, sir. I’m scanning other planets and coming up with nothing. Nothing in the multiverse either. It’s like they just went poof. Hang on a sec,” said Brainy, “and by sec I mean-.”

“Brainy.”

“Right. I’m coming up with another earth. It’s faint but it’s there and what is that phrase you use, “Houston, we have a problem.”

*****

The trio began to wake up but disoriented. They sat up for a moment as they tried to get their bearings straight. 

“Ugh,” said Kara, “You guys okay?” she asked. Looking down Kara realized she wasn’t in her super suit. Instead she was in plain civilian clothes. It didn’t come as a surprise though since she often did that, her suit safely tucked away underneath. 

“I think so,” said Alex.

“Yeah,” said Maggie. “Where are we?”

They all looked around and all they could see was nothing but forest. From above rain began to fall on them. The clouds thick between the trees.

“Seriously,” said Alex.

“Well we’re definitely not in National City anymore that’s for sure,” said Kara. “Anyone remember what happened?”

“Just that we were fighting Scintillate,” said Alex, “after that everything is a blur.”

“Maybe that’s how his power works,” said Kara, “you get to close and he sends you someplace else only for his victims not to remember it.”

“That certainly could be part of it,” said Maggie.

“And the other part?” asked Alex. “How are we supposed to fight someone who sends their targets someplace else in a blink?”

“That’s what we need to find out,” said Kara, “but first we need to get out of these woods and find out where exactly we are.”

The trio had no clue as to where they were walking, for all they knew they could be trekking in the Amazon and they had nothing to defend themselves, well almost nothing, they had their fighting skills and they had Supergirl but even she would be taking a big risk so they all agreed not to call on her so they wouldn’t be exposed.

Having heard the strange noise, Alex, Maggie, and Kara had no idea that a pair of eyes had been watching them. The eyes pulled back and ran from whence they came, deeper into the forest.

*****

“What do you mean, ‘Houston we have a problem?’ J’onn asked Brainy. “What the hell is going on?”

“It’s another Earth,” said Brainy, “however it’s one that is off the grid.”

“What do you mean ‘off the grid’?”

“I was getting to that. It’s an Earth called Earth-10505.”

“Wait, I thought there were only fifty two earths, fifty three if you take into account Earth-X.”

“Well there are. Theoretically Earth-10505 isn’t even supposed to exist. Therefore because it doesn’t there is no other way to access it. No time portals, no time ships, not even the Legion has the technology to reach it.”

“Then how did Scintillate send them?”

“Well there was a 0.000000000002% chance of him transferring one of his subjects to another universe. Odds are it will never happen again and even if it were the odds of someone landing on Earth-10505 ever again are slim to none.”

“So how do we get our people back?”

“That’s a good question. And one we will certainly look into. I will bring back Supergirl, Alex, and Maggie, mark my word on that.”

“Given the low probability I’m not sure your word is going to be enough at this point. Find them and get them back.”

“Yes sir.”

*****

After what seemed like miles of hiking, Kara, Alex and Maggie finally found themselves reaching the road. It ran in two directions and was pretty much empty.

“I’ll go do recon,” said Kara.

“No,” said Alex, “No don’t do that. We don’t know where we ended up. The last thing we want to do is draw attention to ourselves.”

Maggie pointed up the road, “Too late.”

There coming around the bend was a police cruiser. The sheriff pulled up to the stragglers and rolled down his passenger side window.

“You all lost,” asked Sheriff Swan.

“You could say that,” said Kara.

Alex looked at her sister and then to the sheriff. “We just go turned around. We’re not exactly too familiar with these woods. Mind telling us a way back to the city?”

“Well the nearest city is over a hundred thirty miles from here and the nearest port is about fifty.”

“A hundred thirty miles,” Kara said unbelievably.

“Of course it is,” said Maggie.

“You three aren’t from around here are you,” Charlie asked.

“What gave you that idea?” asked Alex.

“Well you three look like deer’s in headlights for one, and another you don’t exactly have the look either. So either you’re from out of town, or just passing through, or hell maybe none of the above. Regardless I can give you all a lift back into town if you’d like. I’m sure you can figure things out from there.”

The trio looked at each other for a moment as they silently debated.

“Come on,” said Charlie, “At least it’ll get you out of the rain.”

Alex nodded. Kara got in first followed by Maggie and then Alex.

“Thank you, Sheriff-,” said Kara.

“Charlie Swan,” he answered. “And you’re welcome. And you all are?”

“I’m Alex,” Alex said being the one to answer, “this is my sister, Kara, and my fiancé, Maggie.”

“Well welcome. So you three know where you’re headed?”

“Home I guess,” said Maggie.

“But first,” said Kara, “and this might sound like an odd question but where exactly are we?”

Charlie shook his head, “Hiking out in the woods and don't know where hu? Okay.”

Kara shrugged, “Well we’re very new to the area. Still trying to reorient ourselves.”

“Makes sense, sort of. You’re in Forks, Washington. Nearest port is Port Angeles and nearest city is Seattle.”

When Charlie told them they knew they were in some trouble.

“Well it’s not so bad,” said Kara, “I can just fly… get us a flight back home to National City.”

“National what?” said Charlie, “What is that place, I’ve never heard of it.”

“How could you not have heard of National City?” asked Kara, “It’s a city just outside of Washington.”

“No, no I’m pretty sure it’s not. You all must really be lost.”

Kara and Alex gave each other worried looks.

“Hey Sheriff,” said Alex, “Do you mind dropping us off at a motel?”

“Any in particular?”

“Any one is fine.”

“Okay.”

After driving in silence for a little over several more miles Charlie pulled up into a parking lot of a small by descent motel.

“Thanks Sheriff,” said Alex when the three of them got out.”

“Sure. Good luck and if you go out in the woods again just be careful. We’ve got some pretty good sized wildlife so you might want to watch your surroundings while you’re out here.”

“Thanks for the tip,” said Maggie. “Thanks again.” Once he was gone Maggie asked, “So what’s the plan now?”

“First,” said Alex, “We get some place to stay. Who knows how long we’re gonna be trapped here. Second we should get some dry clothes.”

“I get on that,” said Kara, “once we get a place and third food. I’m starving. So why don’t you guys do that, get the room and I’ll handle the rest.”  
“Sounds like a plan,” said Alex.

*****

“Hey,” Kara said as she came into the two bedroom hotel. “Maggie,” said Kara as she placed the bags of food on the table and her duffle bag near the door, “Mind helping me out, I’ve got a couple duffle bags in the car.”

“You got us a rental?” asked Maggie.

Kara shrugged, “Figured who knows how long we’ll be here so we might need it. The door’s unlocked.”

Maggie went out to the car and got the other bags.

“Jesus, Kara, just what exactly did you put in these things, rocks?”

“I didn’t want us to go unprepared. Got several sets of jeans, shirts, long and short sleeve, jackets, some pairs of boots, regular sneakers, gloves, hats, pajama clothes. Basically the works. So catch me up, what’s going on?”

Alex through down a pen onto the map that was sprawled out on the bed. “We’re not on it,” she said.

“What do you mean not on it, on the map?”

“Yes the map. And I mean we’re not on it. There’s no National City, no Central City, no Star City, no Midvale. None of it, I’ve checked the entire state of Washington and even the outskirts.”

“You’re joking right?”

“Do I look like I’m joking, Kara? Sorry, I’m sorry, I’m just, I’m trying to figure out where we are and I’m-,”

“Tired,” Kara said for her, “I get it, we all are. You’re sure home isn’t on here?”

“Positive,” said Maggie, “We’ve gone over this since you left. We’ve checked the maps and on our phones. It’s like we don’t even exist.”

A thought came to Kara’s mind, “What if we don’t? At least not here anyways.”

“A multiverse,” said Alex.

“It wouldn’t be the first. Fifty three remember and right now it’s the only thing that makes sense.”

“But is that even possible?” asked Maggie, “Can Skin even do something like that? I just thought he transported his victims around the world.”

“Maybe he hadn’t reached the full extent of his power yet,” said Alex.

“Or maybe,” said Kara, “it could have just been a freak accident. He looked just as shocked as we did when we went through, as if he knew something was wrong but it wasn’t intentional, like he couldn’t control it and from what we’ve seen, what we know, he usually has good control over his ability.”

“Kara may be right,” said Alex, “As I was firing at him he looked sinister but not in the way you’d expect. It’s like he had his ability going but it wasn’t tuned to the right frequency and yet he let it run anyways like when you hear a radio station and can hear the music but can also hear the static too.”

“Exactly,” said Kara.

“Okay so what now we’ve got a meta on the loose except we don’t know where and we are trapped in an alternate universe. So how are we getting ourselves out of this one?”

*****

“Anything,” J’onn asked.

“I’ll let you know if and when I find something,” Brainy said with more force than was necessary. “Sorry, sir, that came out very, very, very wrong.”

J’onn just crossed his arms, “It’s fine, Brainy. We’re all a little on edge here. What about anything on Scintillate? Have we got a location on him?”

“Zip, zilch, nada. It’s as if he dropped off the face of the earth too.” Brainy suddenly got an idea. “Off the face of the Earth. Sir I think I might have an idea but it’s a long shot and the probability of it working is…”

“Don’t give me probabilities. Whatever you’re going to do just do it.”

“Aye, aye, sir Capitan.”

*****

Sheriff Swan looked up from his desk as he saw the trio he’d helped yesterday walk into the office.

“Still here, I see,” he said to them.

“Still trying to find our way home,” said Kara.

“Sheriff Swan,” said Alex, “you wouldn’t happen to know of any science labs around here would you? We’ve been searching and there’s no such thing as Star Labs or DEO or anything of that nature.”

“DEO,” said Charlie, “Star Labs, that kind of places are those?”

Maggie, Alex, and Kara looked at each other.

“Okay,” said Charlie, “I don’t know who you are or what you’re doing in my town or what you’re even talking about so you might as well start giving me some straight answers.”

Alex reluctantly pulled out her badge, “FBI Special Agent Alex Danvers.”

Maggie pulled out her badge too, “Detective Maggie Sawyer.”

Kara pulled out her badge as well, “Kara Danvers, CatCo Magazine.”

“Okay so a fed, a detective, and a reporter from a source I’ve never heard of before. Okay I’ll bite. So where are you from?”

“A place called National City, California,” said Alex.

“Well,” came a voice behind them. The trio turned to see a pale looking man with piercing golden eyes, someone who looked like he could be in his early twenties, “I can tell you with absolute certainty that there is no National City, California.”

“Max?” asked Alex. 

“It can’t be,” said Kara, “We’re not at home remember.”

Alex simply nodded unsure of what to say. He certainly looked like Maxwell Lord, an adversary they’d had a couple years back only with paler skin.

“Carlisle would know,” said Charlie, “He’s been a doctor in practically every state. With a medical license in pretty much all of them.”

“We know,” said Maggie, “We’ve looked everywhere on the maps for it.”

Charlie placed his hands on his hips, “Then why are you looking for a place that you know doesn’t exist?”

“That’s our business,” said Alex.

“Okay.”

“I overheard you talking about needing a lab,” said Carlisle. “I’m not sure if I can be much help but I do have an extensive library. Maybe it can help what you’re looking for if you wouldn’t mind waiting.”

The girls all looked at each other.

“It’s worth a shot,” said Maggie.

“Especially since I can’t obviously…” Kara crossed her arms as she stopped herself from finishing that sentence.

“Thank you,” Alex said, “It’s Carlisle?”

“Yes Carlisle Cullen.”

“Thank you,” Alex said again, “We could pretty much accept any help we can get.”

“Excellent. If you can wait outside I’ll be with you in a minute.”

“Sure,” said Kara.

The girls went to wait outside.

“So what can I do for you, Carlisle,” said Charlie.

“Well my family and the wolves have been keeping an eye on those attacks from up north.”

“The animal attacks.”

“We all know it’s not animals attacking these civilians.”

“Right, need to know, I get it but right now it’s my job to treat them as such but given the need to know basis, any idea on what they want?”

“We’re still working on that. We have a theory but it’s too soon to tell.”

“Well whatever it is keep me in the loop as much as you can will ya, without getting into those details that you all keep close to the vest.”

“Certainly. Thank you for your time.”

Charlie nodded, “Sure.”

“Animal attacks,” Kara asked when Carlisle came outside.

“You heard that hu?” asked Carlisle.

“Kara has excellent hearing,” said Alex.

Carlisle smiled at the young girl. “It’s nothing to be alarmed about yet. The sheriff knows what he’s doing.”

“And clearly you do too,” said Kara.

Carlisle again smiled. “Yes well… come let’s see if we can help you out with your situation.”

*****

“Wow,” said Kara, “so it’s just you living here,” she asked Carlisle.

“Oh no. My family is out on a hunting trip so for now it’s just me. They should be back soon though.”

Maggie ran her fingers over some of the books on Carlisle’s shelf.

“You have quite a collection here,” she said to him.

“Thank you,” he replied. “I’m very curious about a lot of things.”

“Kara’s the same way,” said Alex.

Kara reached for a book on the highest shelf she could reach, without levitating. She read off the title from the fifteenth century book.

“You know it?” asked Carlisle.

“Of course,” she said as she began to describe the book and even quote one of the paragraphs without looking at the page it was on.

“Impressive.”

“That’s my sister,” said Alex, “a walking encyclopedia.”

“I just like to read,” said Kara, “I can go through over fifteen books a week if I really put my mind to it and when I’m not saving the world one article at a time.”

“Yes but we’re not here for that, remember Kara,” said Alex.

“I know that.” She looked at Carlisle, “by chance you wouldn’t happen to have any books about space would you?”

“You want to look for Argo,” asked Alex, “why?”

“I just figure if Argo exists then maybe I can reach out somehow, maybe they could get us home.”

“You know you’re banking on a long shot right,” asked Maggie.

“And what is it we’re doing,” Kara asked. “Same thing only you guys are looking more locally.”

Carlisle pulled out a book that had a map that stretched over an entire table. Kara scanned it quickly.

“They’re not here,” said Kara. “Not Argo, not Krypton.” She whispered to herself, “fifty-three Kryptons, fifty-three Argos.” 

“What was that,” Alex asked.

Only Carlisle was able to hear.

“Neither of them are on here,” said Kara. “Not only does National City not exist but neither does Argo or Krypton.” Before Kara could expand any further she turned her ear and a mile out could hear some people coming.

“What the hell is that,” Kara heard Embry as they got closer to the house. 

“Humans,” said Rosalie.

“And something that’s not,” said Jacob.

“That would be you dogs,” Rosalie teased.

“Like you’re smell is any better bloodsucker. No this is something different.”

“What is it,” Alex asked. Though she and Maggie had heard the voices from downstairs they weren’t as clear.

Kara didn’t answer as she stood in front of Alex and Maggie.

“It’s okay,” said Carlisle, “that’s just part of my family.”

Rosalie was the first to enter the room. The wolves close behind her.

“Carlisle,” she said, “what is this?” she said with a threatening look at the unknown girls.

Kara stood her ground more defensively.

“Just some new friends.”

“They’re not though are they,” said Embry.

“Jacob, what happened,” asked Carlisle. “Shouldn’t you be with Bella, Edward, and Renesmee?”

“I had to make sure it was safe here first,” Jacob replied.

“Safe from what,” asked Maggie.

“From you,” he answered. “I saw you three in the woods the other day. I know what you are.”

“You do?” asked Kara.

“First you aren’t human,” Jacob said directly at Kara.

“What are you talking about of course I’m…”

“Oh stop. You may fool others but you don’t fool me. I saw you three fall from the sky and you in particular smell different than the rest. I can't tell if it's revolting or sweet but whatever it is you're certainly not like them.”

“You what,” said Alex with a defensive tone.

“What the hell was that some kind of portal?”

“He’s right,” Edward said coming into the room as if in a blink of an eye in which only Kara could recognize his speed. “They aren’t human, well she isn’t anyways.”

“And what are you?” asked Kara. “You’re clearly not human, neither are you,” she said to Jacob, “or your boy there,” she said indicating toward Embry.

“Okay, let’s all take it down a notch, shall we?” asked Carlisle.

“Are you gonna answer my question or not,” Jacob pressured. “What the hell was that that you fell from?”

“It is a portal,” said Edward. “They’re not from this earth.”

“You can read minds,” Alex said as those were the exact words that were coming to her thoughts.

“I’m just very perceptive.”

“Sure you are.”

“Yet you can’t seem to get a read on mine can you,” asked Kara.

Edward looked down, “No but then you’re not human unlike your friends here are you? You don't have to deny it anymore.”

“What are you?” asked Embry.

“You first,” said Maggie.

“Not a chance,” said Jacob.

The girls all looked at each other as if debating in their own way for a moment.

“Maybe we should wait for the others,” said Kara, “who should be here in less than a minute.”

“How do you know that,” asked Rosalie.

“Like this guy said, I’m not human so I know things too.”

In less than a flash a young perky girl with short hair came into the room, “What the heck, why did my whole day just go blank?”

“Alice,” said Carlisle.

Alice looked at the newcomers. “Guess that explains it. The dog and my brother are right, you aren’t human,” she said as she took a sniff, “what exactly are you?”

Pretty soon the whole room was packed with the Cullen family and more of Jacob’s friends.

“We’re definitely not on Earth anymore are we,” asked Maggie.

“No we are, we’re just on a different one,” said Kara.

*****

After all of the introductions were made, neither side telling the other exactly what they were, yet, Kara began.

“You were right, I’m not human. My sister and her fiancé are but I’m not. I come from a planet called Krypton.”

“You’re an alien,” said Seth, “awesome!”

“Only Krypton doesn’t seem to exist in your universe.”

“What do you mean our universe,” asked Bella.

Kara found a white board in Carlisle’s office. “I saw a friend do this once.” Kara began drawing circles and then connected them. “Now imagine planet one is where I never arrived to Earth, in planet two Alex became a doctor in Seattle,” 

“Which almost happened,” said Alex, “on this earth, well our Earth.”

“Earth three the Russians beat us to the moon.”

“The Nazi’s win world war two,” Seth said excitedly.

“Yeah no,” said Kara.

“We’ve been there,” said Alex. “We don’t recommend it.”

“Wait,” said Quil, “So you’ve actually been to other Earth’s.”

Maggie nodded.

“And now you’re stranded,” said Embry, “on this Earth?”

“Pretty much,” said Alex.

“Only we don’t know which Earth this is. I mean we’ve basically landed on a world full of vampires and werewolves.”

“We never told you what we are,” said Jacob.

“You didn’t have to,” said Kara, “you and your pack here smell like dogs and your friends here have golden eyes. It’s not that hard to put together.”

“Ignore that,” said Alex.

“Why,” asked Rosalie, “now she’s got me curious. How do you know that?” 

Kara shrugged, “we have this book series on my earth. It might as well have been based on all of you. Hu, I wonder if that’s where Stephanie Meyer’s dream came from.”

“Anyways,” said Maggie, “Now we can’t seem to get back.”

“There might be one way,” said Kara, “we didn’t even think of it before. Scintillate, maybe we’ve been focusing too much on ourselves that we didn’t think that he could have followed us here.”

“Trapped himself in the portal with us. Can he even do that,” asked Maggie.

“I don’t know but it’s worth looking into.”

“How we wouldn’t even know where to start.”

“That animal attack,” said Kara. 

“The one from up north,” said Edward. “You think it’s connected to you?”

“It makes sense,” said Alice, “it did just arrive right around the time they did. That’s when my visions started going dark.”

“How can that be though,” asked Leah, “it’s hunting, and it smells like another…”

“Vampire,” said Kara. She nodded, “I got the sense of that too. It smells differently than you all do.”

“Then if Scintillate is involved how is another vampire involved?” asked Maggie.

Alex suddenly thought of something, “Because he’s been here before. Scintillate can send people through other places in the world. It wouldn’t be that farfetched if he could open portals for himself too.”

“And what better place than for this…enemy of yours,” said Emmett, “than to come to a world full of vampires?”

“It’s the perfect set up,” said Jacob.

“He gets you away from your world and hunts you in ours.”

“So what are we talking here,” said Rosalie, “Another vampire fight?”

“No,” said Kara, “it won’t come to that and even if it does this is our fight, not yours. We’ve dealt with people like Scintillate before.”

“Maybe,” said Edward, “but you haven’t dealt with vampires,” he said looking at Alex, clearly having read her thoughts again.

“We can handle it,” said Alex.

“We’ll see,” Emmett said with a smile.

“Guess that means we’re staying,” said Alex.

*****

“You really sure this is a good idea,” Alex asked later that night as they were relaxing in their hotel room, “teaming up with werewolves and vampires? We don’t even know these people.”

“Maybe not,” said Kara, “but if we’re right about Scintillate and him working with a vampire, maybe more, we may need all the help we can get. And these vampires, they don’t seem like your average kind. If they were then they would have killed you and Maggie by now.”

“But not you?” asked Maggie.

Kara shrugged, “I am bullet proof so who knows if a vampire bite would even penetrate my skin?”

“Good point,” said Maggie.

“Look, we’ve gone up against Scintillate twice and have failed and the second time he trapped us here. If we can have some backup then isn’t it worth taking regardless of what they are? Besides, it’s vampires and werewolves,” Kara said excitedly, “how awesome is that!”

“First we need to find him,” said Alex.

“We won’t find him,” said Kara, “he’ll find us.”

“How can you be so sure?” asked Maggie.

“Because it’s what I would do. Put yourself in his shoes, or in anyone or thing we’ve faced, what is the one thing they’ve all wanted most?”

“To kill people,” said Maggie.

“To kill us,” Alex added.

“Exactly,” Kara said to them. “If we’re not hunting them they’re hunting us. In this case we’re the ones being hunted. This is his turf for now so he’s going to wait until the right moment. It’s like Jacob said, he’s gotten us off our world so he’ll hunt us here.”

“So we’re basically sitting ducks in wait,” said Alex.

“For now,” said Kara. “The only difference is he doesn’t know we’ve got a team up.”

Maggie looked at Kara, “yeah but he might have a team too which we don’t know about.”

“Waiting is a risk we have to take, yes, but once he gets to us we just have to make sure we have the advantage first.”

The girls all looked at each other. It was a huge risk sitting and waiting as Scintillate amounted what could be an army of his own but there was not much else they could do. They had no way of finding him anyways and with his ability he could pretty much appear anywhere at any time so even if they got a location he could be long gone. They were vulnerable and they knew it.

However if by teaming up with the Cullen’s and the werewolves then they might stand a chance against him and whatever his plan entailed.

*****

Time passed. 

Scintillate had not yet made a move which made Alex, Maggie, and Kara nervous. They knew he was around. What was even greater than hunting Supergirl? The prize everyone wanted. He wouldn’t have stayed on their earth just to pick off the DEO or anyone else. Superman was off world so that was out of the question although getting him on Argo seemed tempting, Supergirl was the one he wanted most. Also what was greater than Supergirl than the team that had followed, the head of the DEO and a science division cop, the best in her field.

As the time passed the trio could do nothing but wait. During that time however they figured they might as well have made the most of it. They’d gotten a house in the woods north of the main house courtesy of Carlisle and his family. They figured if the newcomers were going to stick around for a while they might as well be as discrete as possible.

Pulling some strings, Carlisle had gotten a job for Alex to work as a doctor at the hospital given that Alex had given up a medical career but during her time at the DEO she had also gotten a medical license so it was easy for Carlisle to draft up her credentials.  
Maggie got a job working as a sheriff at the local station alongside Bella’s father, Chief Charlie Swan. It wasn’t what she was used to but she was grateful for the job in law enforcement nonetheless. It wasn’t that much different than having worked as an officer back home in Nebraska way back when.

Kara spent most of her time up in Seattle, Carlisle having found a science lab to work out of, one that he’d owned. She tried to figure out ways to get back home, copying the extrapolator that Cisco had once made for her. She’d gotten a few breaches in the time she worked on but they were only little bursts and not enough to get them home. Working in Seattle was only a side project however. When she wasn’t there she had gotten a job at Forks High School working as a teacher for the journalism class. She actually enjoyed it, she liked teaching others, young minds, the in’s and outs of what it was to be a reporter, plus she was good at it, as she was with most things.

A lot of their time was also spent with the Cullen’s and the wolves, Jacob’s pack mainly. Sam’s pack was the most threatening especially since he kept them on a tight leash, technically speaking. Whereas Jacob still gave his pack free will even if they were linked and had to check in with him every now and then.

Kara found the wolves especially fascinating. She had come across shapeshifters on many of the world’s she’d been on but nothing like them and for there to be enough wolves for two packs was especially fascinating. 

She had even gotten along well with Bella as they shared a common connection in that Edward could not read either of their minds. Edward had gotten used to not hearing his wife’s thoughts but it was frustrating now to have another whom he could not read.

Alex only shook her head at her sister whenever she was with them or with the Cullen’s, Carlisle more so. And yet Alex was happy for her. For once Kara could be herself with her infinite knowledge and know how without having to slow down for anyone. The Cullen’s could keep up.  
Alex, though spending time with all of them as well, was particular to was Sam so she spent most of her time on the reservation with him and his pack. Sam was an alpha just like the personality she had. Alex was the type to be in constant control and had to keep others in line, she even did the same with Kara from time to time. Though Jacob was an alpha as well, Sam expelled a force that held more authority when it came to being above his team.

What bothered Alex most however was Edward’s mind reading ability. She didn’t like people invading her thoughts, feeling her lack of privacy had been stripped away from her. Edward knew Alex wasn’t fond of it but the two were still cordial and friendly around each other. Edward hadn’t been the only telepath she knew, J’onn was also one but he had a moral code of not saying another person’s thoughts out loud. Edward still had yet to harness that part.

Rosalie and Esme were likeminded souls when it came to Maggie. Though they’d shared different pasts, Maggie could relate to Esme’s suicide attempt. Maggie couldn’t count the amount of times she’d wanted to kill herself after her father kicked her out. It was after that which she hated herself for a while that death seemed like a better option. She’d tried once and failed and after that realized that she couldn’t go for another. She wanted to be who she was and whether anyone accept that or not it was on them.

Her connection to Rosalie was the easiest. Rosalie hadn’t chosen the life to be a vampire just like Maggie hadn’t chosen to be gay. It was different for Alex, she adjusted quickly since she had her and she had a good support system. The guy Rosalie was engaged to had hurt her both mentally and physically. Maggie could relate to the hurt in the mental aspect. Rosalie had a hard exterior much as Maggie had and for both it had only been recently that they’d let their guards down and truly let people in. 

Even Leah was a surprised connection, as her personalities were similar to both herself and Rosalie.

The three of them even got along with Edward and Bella’s daughter, Renesmee, who was only a year old. She was easy to love and they were fascinated that despite being an infant she was well adjusted and well mindful with an extraordinary ability to share her thoughts, unable to speak at a childlike level yet so she showed people images instead and the words that people had said to her. It was difficult to tell who loved her most out of the newcomers. It had been ages since Kara had been around babies. The last time had been when she took care of Kal. She still remembered cradling him, cooing to him and even changing his diapers. Then there were Alex and Maggie. Maggie smiled a wide smile whenever she saw Alex holding little Renesmee. She imagined them having kids of their own one day.

While the trio each had their special connections with the packs and the Cullen’s they still worked well with all of them regardless. As they got to know each other better, the trio in turn told the Cullen’s and the wolves about their earth and Kara telling her about Krypton and Argo. She’d even shown them her abilities and what she could do. With her freeze breath she’d frozen the river behind the Cullen house. Alice took full advantage of it by skating for a while. Once the fun was over Kara then used her heat vision to defrost the river. 

Kara showed them that she could fly but the most fun she had was her strength. The vampires were indestructible. Emmett couldn’t help himself. Like Bella before, he wanted a strength test with Kara. They’d participated in a game of arm wrestling which came to a stalemate. Emmett wasn’t happy about that and so they came up with another challenge, this time in the woods where the Cullen’s and the wolves had trained to fight the newborns. They charged at each other, feet positioned on the ground, arms forced on each other, hands grabbing, neither of them moving. They clashed heads but neither of them budged, Emmett’s didn’t even crack. 

“You have got to be kidding me,” said Emmett as he began to get frustrated.

“You gonna quit yet,” Kara asked.

“Not a chance, Kryptonian,” Emmett said with a grin.

As they continued they could hear the others from the side.

“How long can they do this,” Jacob asked.

“At this rate,” said Alex, “I’m not really sure. Kara’s strong but I never realized just how strong until now. She’s even outdone her cousin.”

“Her cousin,” said Bella, “biological cousin or adopted?”

“Biological,” Alex replied.

“Wait,” said Seth, “There are two Super’s, that’s awesome!”

“And you said Kara’s stronger than him?” asked Bella.

“Yeah,” said Alex.

“Well guess she met her match,” Jasper said with a tone of fascination.

Another few hours had passed and Kara and Emmett were still going at it. Alex and Maggie had gone with the pack, two hours prior, all except for Jacob, back to the reservation. Kara may not really need to eat but they were still human so they still had to. Emily was always making more than enough food so that’s where they had gone.

“What do you say,” Emmett said several hours later as it got closer to midnight, “Call it a night?”

“Sounds good to me,” said Kara. “With these clouds I could use some sun anyways.”

“What do you mean, sun,” asked Emmett, “it’s already night.”

Rather than answer Kara took to the skies, “Okay then,” he said to no one in particular.

Rosalie couldn’t help but smile, “And here I thought my monkey man could out do anyone when it came to brute strength.”

“Kara doesn’t count,” Emmett said pouting, “she isn’t human.”

Rosalie kissed Emmett’s cheek, “Neither are you, babe.”

*****

Kara loved spending her time on the ground but it was in the skies that she felt most at home. Flying felt as easy as breathing. She could hear everything on this earth, just like any earth, but the people on this earth were different and yet all the same. She could hear other vampires out across the world and she knew they were vampires because they smelled similar to the Cullen’s only slightly different which most likely had to do with the fact that the Cullen’s drank animal blood and not human. The ones that most intrigued Kara were a clan up in Alaska who had the same scent. They were the only two covens that drank animals. 

It was easy for Kara to zone in on the packs and Cullen’s. Due to the time they had been spending with them, their voices were becoming more clear no matter how far away she was from them.

In less than a second a new scent came into play, a couple of vampires but one that was led by a human. She spotted them quickly. Scintillate. Kara flew down quickly toward their house. Jacob’s pack and the Cullen’s were all there a second later. Alex and Maggie were already suited up, Alex having missed her black suit, her alien gun, and her magnetic gloves.

“Vampires,” said Jacob.

“And Scintillate,” said Kara, “they won’t be long now.”

“How many of them,” Maggie asked, “two plus him.”

“How is it a human is leading a team of vampires?” Bella asked. “You’d think they would have tried to kill him by now.”

“Because Scintillate needs them. He knows he’s safer with a team than he is alone and what’s more greater than the strongest of all enemies on your world,” Kara said to them.

“Maybe,” said Rosalie, “there’s eight of us.”

“Hey,” said Jacob.

“Fine, eight of us, thirteen if you include the wolves. What chance does he think he has?”

“He cuts portals,” said Alex, “I’m sure he’s banking on that.”

“Guys,” said Embry, “Do you smell that?”

“Vampires,” Jacob said with distain, not liking vampires he wasn’t familiar with.

“Let’s take the fight to them,” said Kara.

She unbuttoned her flannel shirt revealing her super suit and flew out of sight. Emmett grabbed Maggie and placed her on his back and began to run. The wolves phased and Alex got on top of Jacob like a horse.

*****

Before anyone had time to get set, the two vampires were on top of them in an instant. Vampire a, also known as Cliff, was up on Alex quickly. He shoved her to a tree a few yards away, her back breaking and then taking a bite right out of her neck before she could reach for her gun.

“No!” Kara screamed.

“Danvers!” said Maggie as she ran towards her fiancé’s side.

Scintillate laughed.

“Edward, go,” said Carlisle.

Kara activated her wrist cuff, a little something she’d been working on at the lab in Seattle. It froze the neurotransmitters in Scintillate’s brain that allowed him to create his portals. 

“What have you done to me,” he yelled out.

“Surprise,” said Kara.

Though it was just two vampires, Cliff and Janson, they were strong enough that the pack was needed to take on one while some of the Cullen’s took on the other. 

Seth, Quil and Emmett helped Kara take on Scintillate. Though he was angry that he couldn’t use his powers Scintillate was not powerless. He took advantage of the martial arts he had learned which were powerful enough to even take down Supergirl.

“It’s not working!” Edward called out.

He had been trying to take out the venom from Alex’s bloodstream but his teeth, as strong as they were would not even penetrate the skin. He read Cliff’s mind and saw that he had the ability to control the venom in his victim’s system making it go as fast or as slow as he pleased or kill his victim all together. He was blocking Edward’s way in now.

“Danvers, Danvers, stay with me,” said Maggie, “You hang on Alex, you hear me, just hang on!”

Alex was screaming in pure agony. 

Janson wasn’t as easy to kill either. Another vampire with abilities he was able to anticipate his opponents move before they knew what they were doing. The only one he couldn’t anticipate was Kara.

“Supergirl!” Edward called out even though he was still working on Alex. Edward turned to Janson and Kara turned her attention to him.  
She used her freeze breath but Janson broke out easily. He looked at Kara with pure anger and was in front of her in a second. They played a game of cat and mouse until Kara finally grabbed an entire tree from above and smashed it on him.

Alex continued to scream which distracted Kara for a moment but before Jenson could make a move on her Leah lunged at him ripping an arm while Jacob went for the head. He was down for good.

Cliff was still going, tossing the wolves as if they were play things. With the wolves down Kara took it as her chance to go after him. She had remembered her fight with Emmett so she figured it would be an easy take down. She was wrong. This wasn’t just any vampire but a newborn, they were stronger in their first months. Nothing seemed to be working on him. 

As they continued to fight Scintillate took it as his opportunity to run. Just as he was about to escape despite his lack of opening a portal one appeared in front of him.

“Hi there,” said Brainy.

Kara turned to him, “Brainy, J’onn?”

Alex was in so much agony to focus on their visitors and Maggie was too focused on Alex to focus on them as well. J’onn punched Scintillate so hard and then Kara took the chance to knock him as well. Emmett was more than happy to help too. By the strength of the three of them they were able to knock Scintillate out.

“Oh a vampire,” said Brainy as the others continued to fight Cliff, “Excellent. Now if you’ll excuse me.”

Brainy went over to them and used his physics to fight it. Placing Cliff in a grappling hook Brainy was able to hold him long enough for Embry to tear off the head and Jasper and Bella to rip off his arms.

J’onn held Scintillate in place and took his arms, placing cuffs behind his back as he did so Emmett, Jasper and Seth, having turned human, began burning the vampire’s remains.

*****

Before any greetings could be had Kara said, “Alex!” She was over to her sister in an instant. The others hovered around her. The wolves were soon among them having turned human again.

If Edward and the other Cullen’s could cry they would have. 

“It’s too late,” said Carlisle, “the venom has already spread.”

“What does that mean,” said Maggie.

“It means she’s becoming one of us,” he flatly stated.

“No,” said Kara. She turned to her A.I. buddy, “Brainy, do something!”

“I, I can’t,” he said to her, “Vampirism does not exist in our world and even so the probability of it ever happening are 13thx to the point 002 percent. There’s nothing I can do to fix this nor stop this transformation from happening.”

“J’onn, please,” said Kara.

“I’m sorry, Kara. She’s gone. I can still hear her mind but it’s faint. She is becoming one of them as Carlisle said.”

Kara took a deep breath, “How long?” 

Carlisle shook his head, “it could take hours, it could take days. Our venom isn’t an exact science.”

“Then change me,” Maggie begged.

“You can’t be serious,” said Kara.

“I am,” Maggie said raising her voice, “I’m not going to lose her, not like this. And if she’s becoming a vampire too then it’s what I need.”  
“You have no idea what you’re asking,” said Jacob.

“I know exactly what I’m asking,” Maggie said never sounding more clear. “In the time we’ve spent here I’ve learned that living as a vampire makes you immortal. Kara you already are.”

“Hey, I’m not, I’m-,” Kara was beginning.

“By Earth standards you might as well be. You’re going to outlive us all and we know it. So now from what I know about vampires you all have that immortality thing going on. If that’s what Alex is becoming then I can’t lose her, I just won’t.” Tears streaming down her face as she held onto Alex’s lifeless left hand where engagement ring was situated.

“Alice,” Edward asked.

She shook her head, “No matter what, Maggie’s path is unchanging.”

“Then do it.”

“Maggie, don’t-,”

“No you don’t, Kara,” Maggie said forcefully. “This is my choice. I won’t live without Alex, I can’t,” she said as she toyed with the engagement ring on her finger. “Carlisle please,” she said nearly begging. “Could any of you live without the one you love?” she asked.

No, the answer was no. For Edward it had been the hardest. While he loved Bella while she was human he wanted nothing more than to preserve her life, to let it go on normally but Bella on the other hand felt it was unfair. She wasn’t going to live her life as a human while Edward remained forever seventeen. Maggie was basically asking for the same thing. 

With Alex on the verge of becoming a vampire, they could all see how hard it would be to tear that kind of love apart. They’d only all known each other for a month but the love the two young women had for each other was plain to see. It reminded them all of their own relationships.   
Even Jacob or the packmates who had imprinted could relate. Quil and Jacob not so much currently given that their imprints were young so they’d only been friends and babysitters. Paul, Jared, and Sam however understood the pull of the ones they loved on a much more romantic level.  
“Are you sure this is what you really want,” Rosalie asked.

“I know what I’m asking for,” Maggie said more sure of anything.

“Jacob,” Carlisle said to him.

Jacob looked at everyone. Though the treaty had been changed given that he had been the rightful Alpha and had given permission for Edward to change Bella, they still had the part in the treaty that didn’t allow for the change of a human unless absolutely necessary. It was his decision and his alone.

He sighed, “Do it. I can’t stand in the way of something powerful as this, none of can. We've seen what being apart from the ones we love does to us. Maggie, if you decide this there’s no going back. You understand that, don’t you Maggie?”

Maggie looked down at Alex. She had stopped convulsing. “I don’t care, I just want to be with her.” 

“I’ll be the one to do it,” Rosalie said volunteering to do Maggie’s transformation.

“Are you sure, Rose?” Carlisle asked.

“I can do it, I’m sure,” she said.

Maggie nodded. She didn’t really care who performed her transformation just as long as it was done. Though if it had to be anyone she was glad it was going to be Rosalie as they had gotten along so well.

“Then let’s take this back to the house.”

Jacob leaned down and gently picked up Alex, “here I’ve got her.”

“We’ll take Scintillate back to our world,” said J’onn. “I have him back at the DEO in no time.”

Kara took off the wrist cuff, “Here,” she said to him, “You’re going to need this. It’s what I made to damper his powers.”

J’onn nodded and went over picking up Scintillate like a play thing and opening the breech, walking through and leaving Brainy behind.

Once they’d arrived at the Cullen house they placed Alex on one side of Rosalie’s bed and Maggie lay down on the other. The only ones that remained in the room were Kara, Edward, Carlisle, and Jacob.

“Now, you’re sure about this,” asked Rosalie.

“She’s sure,” Edward answered.

“This will hurt,” Rosalie said making sure Maggie understood.

“I don’t care.” She then looked at Kara, “I need her, Kara, you understand that.”

Kara smiled lightly, “I know. I’ll be here when you both wake up. I’m not going anywhere.”

Maggie nodded and took a deep breath, her final one as her final minutes as a human were coming to an end.

Taking an unnecessary breath herself Rosalie steadied herself and then leaned over Maggie, taking a bite out of her neck, allowing her venom to course through her veins. She pulled back knowing when it was enough.

Maggie began screaming much like Alex had in the field. 

It hurt Kara to see her sister and future sister-in-law in so much pain. She wished it were over already. She wished they were finally free. She wished they were normal but if the venom worked they would never be normal again.

In the day of the transformation J’onn had returned. Pleasantries were made with J’onn and Brainy. Brainy was the most fascinated as he had never come across werewolves or vampires in his entire existence. Edward and J’onn found each other interesting since Edward had never come across a direct mind-reader such as J’onn.

Kara had asked how they managed to get to Earth-100505. Brainy said it hadn’t been easy and that despite all of his capabilities he had to go to Earth-1 and rely on Cisco and the rest of Star Labs for help for which Brainy felt insulting. A human intellect could only work so well whereas being from the 31st century, Brainy should have figured things out on his own. Earth-100505 was barely a blip in the multiverse, in fact it didn’t even operate in the same space time which the others did, that getting to it was extremely difficult even for him. Kara had understood as had Alex whenever there were times she helped her work in Seattle. It was why they couldn’t find a way back to their Earth. Now however getting back home was the last thing they needed. She had to make sure the girls were okay.

*****

In the coming days, everyone pretty much stuck around. The only ones that had come and gone were Jacob’s pack and Renesmee was a few night’s with Charlie and Sue. Edward and Bella weren’t ready to expose her to this sort of thing until she was older. It was hard for them to be away from their daughter this long but Edward felt an obligation not to leave until Alex and Maggie were okay and Bella could not leave him.  
Slowly as Alex began to wake, her left arm moved slightly, her hand grabbing hold of Maggie’s right, tightening her grip as if somehow sensing she was there. Maggie slowly began to do the same and within less than a moment both women opened their eyes, revealing their red irises.

“Alex, Maggie?” said Kara.

**Author's Note:**

> Be prepared for Anywhere with You Part 2: A Sunlit Sky


End file.
